livandmaddiefansfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie and Josh (relationship)
Maddie and Josh (also known as Mosh) is the very romantic paring between Josh Willcox and Maddie Rooney (later Willcox). They are one of the main parings in Liv and Maddie. The two first met in Cowbell-A-Rooney and Josh was revealed to have feelings for Maddie, after instantly falling in love with her, which he revealed to Liv. In Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, Josh wanted to ask Maddie out and she was revealed to like him back. Josh also hinted he loved Maddie. The two had a romantic, somewhat intense moment, where they locked eyes and almost kissed. Then in Vive-La-Rooney, the two start to hang out more, and Josh finally admits his feelings for Maddie, which she also tells him. Maddie decides she is ready to start dating again, and asks Josh out, which he gets excited about and says yes. The two become an official couple. They go on their first date in Homerun-A-Rooney and are still happily dating in Scoop-A-Rooney. Maddie later chooses Josh when she realises he is the one she truly loves, and they stay together until the end of the show. Josh also hinted to proposing to Maddie in Time-A-Rooney and he took her to meet his family for the first time. They share their very first kiss in Valentines Day-A-Rooney, when Josh proposes to Maddie and she says yes, after being together for a year and they admit they love each other and they go on vacation together for the first time in Vacation-A-Rooney to Barbados. They get married in Wedding-A-Rooney and go on their honeymoon in Honeymoon-A-Rooney, in Venice, Italy. Josh reveals to Maddie in Opportunity-A-Rooney, that he has been offered another acting job in LA, but isn't sure whether or not to take it because he knows how much Stevens Point means to Maddie, saying he'd rather keep Maddie happy than have a career, but Maddie tells Josh he can't pass it up, leaving the two confused on whether or not they should move to LA. They have their first child, Daniel, at the age of 24, in Reveal-A-Rooney. Maddie and Josh start searching for new houses in House-A-Rooney, when they decide to move, after starting a family. Other Names *'Mosh' (M'addie/J'osh (Official name) *'Jaddie' (J'osh/M'addie) *'Joddie' (Jo'sh/Ma'ddie) *'Mash' (Ma/ddie and Jo/'sh') Relationship History Josh and Maddie first met in Cowbell-A-Rooney and Josh was revealed to have feelings for Maddie, after instantly falling in love with her, which he revealed to Liv. In Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, Josh wanted to ask Maddie out and she was revealed to like him back. Josh also hinted he loved Maddie. The two had a romantic, somewhat intense moment, where they locked eyes and almost kissed. Then in Vive-La-Rooney, the two start to hang out more, and Josh finally admits his feelings for Maddie, which she also tells him. Maddie decides she is ready to start dating again, and asks Josh out, which he gets excited about and says yes. The two become an official couple. They go on their first date in Homerun-A-Rooney and are still happily dating in Scoop-A-Rooney. Maddie later chooses Josh when she realises he is the one she truly loves, and they stay together until the end of the show. Josh also hinted to proposing to Maddie in Time-A-Rooney and he took her to meet his family for the first time. They share their very first kiss in Valentines Day-A-Rooney, when Josh proposes to Maddie and she says yes, after being together for a year and they admit they love each other and they go on vacation together for the first time in Vacation-A-Rooney to Barbados. They get married in Wedding-A-Rooney and go on their honeymoon in Honeymoon-A-Rooney, in Venice, Italy. Josh reveals to Maddie in Opportunity-A-Rooney, that he has been offered another acting job in LA, but isn't sure whether or not to take it because he knows how much Stevens Point means to Maddie, saying he'd rather keep Maddie happy than have a career, but Maddie tells Josh he can't pass it up, leaving the two confused on whether or not they should move to LA. They have their first child, Daniel, at the age of 24, in Reveal-A-Rooney. Maddie and Josh start searching for new houses in House-A-Rooney, when they decide to move, after starting a family. Trivia *They first met in season 3, Cowbell-A-Rooney *Josh instantly fell in love with Maddie. *Maddie gave Josh basketball lessons in Secret-Admierer-A-Rooney and revealed she liked him back *They started dating in Vive-La-Rooney *Josh tried to get over his extreme fear of heights to be with Maddie *They went on their first date in Homerun-A-Rooney *They are one of the main parings on the show, along with Jacob and Liv *They almost broke up in Choose-A-Rooney, due to Diggie's jealousy, but Maddie chose to be with Josh instead. *They went on vacation together for the first time in Vacation-A-Rooney, to Barbados. *Josh takes Maddie to meet his family for the first time in Time-A-Rooney and he hints to proposing to her *Maddie and Josh share their very first kiss in Valentines Day-A-Rooney *Josh proposes to Maddie in Valentines Day-A-Rooney, and she says yes. It is also revealed that they have been together for a year. *They finally admit to loving each other for the first time in Valentines Day-A-Rooney. *They get married in Wedding-A-Rooney, along with Liv and Jacob and have their honeymoon in Honeymoon-A-Rooney. Josh takes Maddie to Venice, Italy. *After being married for 5 years, Maddie and Josh have their first child, Daniel, at the age of 24, in Reveal-A-Rooney. *They decide to look for a new house in House-A-Rooney, after Josh tells Maddie about a job offer in LA, in case they want to move. *Due to a couple of similarities, Josh and Maddie have been compared to Ross and Rachel from Friends, by Liv *They are shipped by Liv, Jacob, Gemma and many other people. *Josh and Maddie ship Jacob and Liv and they find it cute when those two talk to each other. *There are many songs that represent Maddie and Josh's relationship (shown below), but the main one is A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri, especially part 2, because the day they met, Maddie acted nervous, stood almost frozen and held her breath when talking to Josh. Josh also waited about 6 months to be with Maddie, as if he waited a thousand years for her. Josh even referenced the song in Valentines Day-A-Rooney, telling Maddie that he will love her for a thousand years. *Josh says in Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, that whenever he looked at Liv, he just saw Maddie. Josh has even told Maddie about that, and she finds it really sweet. *They both tried to get over something to be with each other. - Josh tried to get over his extreme fear of heights for Maddie in Vive-La-Rooney, and she tried to get over her competitive side for him in Home Run-A-Rooney. *Maddie encouraged Josh to take the job in LA, even though he was willing to give it up for her. *Josh proposed to Maddie with a 14 carrots diamond ring. *Maddie often plays with her hair and bites her lip when she's around Josh *Josh loves it when Maddie plays with her hair and finds it really cute. *Both of them were sad when Jacob and Liv moved to North Carolina. *Josh and Maddie stick up for Jacob and Liv. *They go to a Keith Urban concert together with Jacob and Liv. *Maddie and Josh often play tag with Jacob and Liv. *They laugh when Jacob says strange things. *When Jacob goes missing Maddie and Josh start searching for him. *Josh got Maddie a Funk necklace at $119.00 for Christmas and when she said she didn't expect Josh to spend so much on her gift, he said she was worth it. Gallery MoshLove.gif Maddie and Josh's Date.jpeg.jpg MoshHomeRun.png They're blushing away!.png They're so happy!.png MoshScoop.png Mosh.png MoshCowbell.gif Awwww!.gif Ship20.png Maddie & Josh Hug.gif Josh's New Girlfriend.gif Josh and Maddie Scoop.gif Maddie and Josh Meeting.png Asking for a Dance.gif Secret-Admirer.png They're_Excited_about_the_Game.png Maddie_and_Josh_in_Backyard.png Josh_Beats_Maddie!.gif Maddie_helping_Josh_up.gif AThousandYearsPart2.jpg|Josh and Maddie - "A Thousand Years" UnchainedMelody.jpg|Maddie and Josh - "Unchained Melody" She'sLikeTheWind.jpg|Josh and Maddie - "She's Like The Wind" Can'tHelpFallingInLove.jpg|Maddie and Josh - "Can't Help Falling In Love" MoshSnuggle.png|Mosh! <3 Josh_and_Maddie_in_Hallway.png Mosh_Walking_to_the_Kitchen.gif Maddie_and_Josh_in_Treehouse.png Enagement_Ring.jpg|Maddie's ring Josh_and_Maddie_on_Date.jpg Videos These are the songs that represent Maddie and Josh's relationship, due to quotes and events in their relationship. Category:Couple Category:Images